


Clara's Choice

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Guilt, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Clara's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



I should have let her go.

After we killed the moon, when she was so angry with me... I should have let her go.

I can't remember everything, but I remember the Beast Below, the Star Whale, when I was wrong, and Amy was so, _so_ right.

So I tried to give Clara the chance, the chance to make the same choice, choose another option.

But she didn't.

And she was so _angry_ with me for giving her the chance, she thought I was trying to force her to... never mind.

She said we were done, and she left, and she should have stayed _gone_.

Because now, she's becoming me.


End file.
